


Trick-and-Treat

by sadpendragon



Series: The New World [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Arthur rolled his eyes and huffed, before getting on the bed next to Merlin. The stubborn blond crossed his arms.Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Are you pouting?”“I really wanted that nugget,” he mumbled.





	Trick-and-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post.](http://doublemooncrab.tumblr.com/post/181893887451/prisonsentience-just-heard-my-roommate-yell-you)
> 
> The prompt was shared to me through the Merlin rarepair discord, someone commented about how the pet could be Aithusa - and so here we are.
> 
> You can read this piece individually, but it is set in the same world and timeline as the other two drabbles in the series.
> 
> Not beta'd.

Merlin was lying on his bed, in utmost tranquillity, when he heard Arthur yell from the other room. “You _used _me!” the former king screamed.

Merlin frowned, there wasn’t anyone else in the flat but them. But not even a second later, Aithusa—in her beautifully convenient cat form—came waltzing in, with what looked like a chicken nugget stuck between her sharp teeth, her blue eyes blinking up at him. He’d been around her long enough to read her subtle facial expressions, and right now, she was sporting a mischievous glint.

Aithusa hopped on her little bed and started nibbling at the nugget. Arthur barged in, his forehead creased, he pointed an accusing finger at Aithusa.

“_This _ is why I don’t like cats, she used me. She cuddled up to me _ pretending _ to like me, and then _stole _my last nugget!” Arthur looked like he was describing a criminal offence.

_ ‘You’re right, he is a drama queen,’ _Aithusa telepathically whispered to him.

Merlin tried really hard to contain his laughter. “Well, technically she’s a dragon, remember?”

“Not my point, _ Merlin_.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and huffed, before getting on the bed next to Merlin. The stubborn blond crossed his arms.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Are you pouting?”

“I really wanted that nugget,” he mumbled.

Judging from the burned smell all over the flat, Merlin doubted the nuggets were that good. Arthur closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the headboard. Merlin glanced at Aithusa.

_ ‘You should come and thank him for what you _ ** _stole_**_,’ _he communicated her. 

Merlin swore he could see her eyes roll, before she jumped towards the bed, straight on Arthur’s lap. He opened his eyes and Aithusa buried her face in the crook of his neck, purring. Arthur let out a surprised chuckle before scratching her head. His smile was soft and relaxing.

Aithusa kept cuddling up to Arthur._ ‘I like him,’ Aithusa shared, ‘he’s stupid to think otherwise.’ _

_ I know, _ Merlin wanted to say. But Arthur hadn’t always had the best experiences with love, and expressing love, in his past, and he’d been struggling extra hard with his emotions since coming back. King Arthur was brave, courageous and strong — but underneath it all, he was _ insecure_.

Merlin leaned in to the side to scratch Aithusa’s back, looking up at Arthur’s smile.

Underneath it all, Arthur was _ soft_.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who've read the other two fics - I promise I'll get back to the whole 'figuring out Arthur's feelings' bit....one day.


End file.
